Blue Wolf Girl
by mandaree1
Summary: when Lilo realized she loved Stitch not long after Angel came back the second time, she ran away from home to make sure she didn't hurt him. 3 years later, they found her a half-alien, and intend to make her stay, but she doesn't want to. when Stitch starts realized his feelings for her, will she stay? or will she leave them all once again? DISCLAIMER i do NOT own lilo and stitch.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Lilo and stitch**

**Flashback**

_A 10 year old Lilo read over the note for them all one last time, making sure it was okay. It read this_

_"Dear family,_

_ I'm sorry but I'm leaving. Before you start worrying Hamstervil has not come here, heck not even one Leroy clone has. I'm leaving of my full accord, for my own hidden reasons. There is no need to search for me, because I am in no major trouble. You have not made me leave; I left because something happened that if you found out you would most likely be disgusted by me._

_I will never forget any of you. I'll miss all of my Ohana, but I still can't stay._

_Signed painfully,_

_ Lilo Plekai"_

_She sighed; everything was in order but her own mind. Her reasons were very simple, she fell in love with stitch, much more than she ever should have. She felt so jealous when she watched Angel sweep Stitch off his feet, making him a mess from her beauty. No one could deny it, Angel may be an alien, but she was a very beautiful alien, prettier than Lilo would ever be. She wanted stitch to be happy, and if there was a possibility that staying her could make him unhappy in the end, then she would leave._

_That was exactly why she had to leave, to protect stitch from her own emotions. She didn't want him to hate her because she did something stupid. She knew that they would miss her, but they wouldn't for long. Nani might, but she had David. Jumba and Pleakley had each other and stitch had angel. They would be fine, one less mouth to feed._

_She went down the platform from her room, and walked out the door. She knew there would be no one there, they all had things to do, as she slowly slipped into the trees, she took one last look at the house, and mumbled_

_"Goodbye family, I love every one of you, too much for me to stay here."_

**End of flashback/Lilo's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest of Hawaii with extreme caution. I was no longer fully human, because of something that is one of my many secrets. My body is shaped like a dog, but my fur is sky blue. My belly and the backs of my legs were white though, but my paws remained sky blue. I had huge ears (not as bad as the disappearing experiments though) that had black on them. I had a ridge on my back that went to a little past my shoulders that was black as well. My tail (which could whack something with as much force as Ricter had) had black stripes on them, much like a lemurs.

I also had crescent moon like marks that curved upward on my hips with three black dots above each one. There was one moon stripe and dot marking on my shoulders, and they connected to my head with one black stripe the followed my stomach. My eyes are now amber, with a black stripe that goes to my neck. **(A/N: if my description isn't detailed enough I'm using a picture for a reference. Go onto Google pictures and type in "strange black wolves" and it's a picture of a strange looking blue wolf just before page 6. The wolf is only a little bigger than stitch in the fanfic though)**

I have many powers, most are like the other experiments though. one of my favorite is that I have camouflage (much like morpholomew though) I can turn any part of my body that's blue of white into any color around me, I just can't change my black colors.

The reason I was trying to hide is because Stitch had found me and believed me to be an unknown experiment. I wanted to let my claws out (I can make my claws and fangs grow as long as I wanted) and scare him off, but I knew it would only leave me open to a fight. I wished I could turn into my human form, but he didn't know where I was, so I couldn't let him see me. He used his net gun, and I dodged, only to hit a tube and have it closed behind me.

I almost cried when he arrived to the place I'd lived in my entire life, it's been three years since I'd been here, but nothing seemed to have changed. I was dragged into the miniature lab and I heard Stitch yell

"Jumba! I found a new experiment!"

He walked in and I almost cried at how happy he seemed. I had hoped he would be okay after I left.

"This not experiment" he said in confusion "I no make this one, Must have been transformed from something else."

He grabbed a small needle, and I felt a little sting as he took a little of my blood. He then took it and put it in a machine he must have built while I was gone. He gasped, then started muttering

"No, no, no. this must be wrong. No possibility that correct must be malfunctioning."

"What wrong Jumba?" Stitch asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"The D.N.A machine malfunctioning it's giving off little girl's symbols."

Stitch looked at me, hope shining in his eyes "you know Lilo?"

My ears fell down, praying Jumba would understand and let me go, but of course he wouldn't.

"You misunderstand, 626" he replied, in and obvious state of confusion "this mean experiment _is _little girl, not knowing little girl."

Stitch looked like he'd just been given a hard ball to the brain "Lilo?" he asked hesitantly, as though expecting me to laugh.

I gave him a 'forgive me' look before saying "umm, I can explain?"

Stitch's face went from surprise, to anger, to awe, Jumbas did the same.

"Lilo?" I heard from the doorway and I saw Nani and pleakley. I gulped and said "hi nani."

They all stared as though I was some kind of zoo animal, and I couldn't blame them. I went from being a little Hawaiian girl to a half alien, but they probably thought me full alien, in 3 years.

"Well" Nani demanded "what happened to you?"

"I wrote you a note" I replied without looking any of them in the eyes, I needed to leave "and I didn't lie one bit about anything on there, it was my choice to leave. The only unwilling thing I've done lately was come back."

"lilo no miss us?" Stitch asked, his ears were down and he put his hand on the container glass near my face "no love us?"

I slid my amber eyes towards him just enough to show that I wasn't ignoring him completely when I said "I miss you all with all my heart, and I love you all with all of my heart. But, as my note said, staying is not an option for me anymore, forgive me for the glass."

Before anyone could make out the last 5 words, I swung my tail hard enough to break the glass and jumped out, I then used my chameleon powers to turn into the colors of the room as I made a break for the door.

"Stitch, do something!" Nani yelled, and I noticed he reached for a collar and leash. Before I could make it out the door he lassoed my neck with it and yanked me back.

I noticed the collar was some kind of device, if the fact I could no longer change color meant anything, and from the fact my sharp fangs couldn't go through the material. I yanked and chewed at a pace that could match Stitch's, but I couldn't get away.

"That is most interesting" Jumba commented "it seems collar designed for 626 works on little girl as well. If little girl would please calm down I would like to run more tests" then catching Nani's look he added quickly "nothing dangerous, just to see if she is part of one of my experiment series."

"No need for tests" I replied, thoroughly defeated "I have powers of many of the Ohana, so there's a good chance I'm a part of it. I still am human though, I'm just half alien."

I was again stared at and I asked hopefully "is there any chance of me going free?"

"Oh no" Nani said, picking me up so she could look me in the eye "you'd have to be loco to believe were letting you go after 3 years of looking for you."

"My note said you didn't have to" I answered, feeling slightly guilty "you shouldn't have wasted the time."

**Sometime later/Stitch's P.O.V**

I was sitting with Lilo in the observatory of her old room, and I couldn't help but hug her.

This was LILO! She was really here! She was okay! And best of all she was with me! It took all of my ability's not to blush at her new form. I loved Lilo with all my heart, but I never realized until after she left, and her new body wasn't helping me hide my feelings.

She was always a very pretty girl in my mind, but now after some maturity, she was _beautiful. _She could have easily put Angel to shame.

I let go and asked "not mad at Stitch?"

She looked extremely confused which made me feel a little better. It had been his fear over the years that he had done something to make Lilo mad enough to leave.

"Mad at you for what?" she asked me "did you rip apart Scrump while I was gone?"

I looked down and mumbled "I thought you left because you were angry with me."

"Naga" she replied, making sure that I would understand "I left for a different reason, you did nothing wrong. How's angel doing?"

If possible, my ears fell even flatter on my head "she was bad girlfriend" I replied "thought you left for attention and got mad when I look for you."

He ears fell then and she said quietly, with all truth in her voice "I'm sorry you went through that for me. I probably should have put more force on the 'don't search for me' part of my note."

I grew angry very quickly. How could she leave us behind like that, with only a note to go by? Did she even feel bad for it, or was she proud of making us all worry?

Before I could raise my anger towards her for leaving though, she jumped under her bed. Claws making a dull thumping noise with every step and she slowly pulled Scrump out from underneath. She picked it up carefully in her jaws as she jumped onto her bed.

She then proceeded to curl up under the blankets, putting her head on the pillow as she gasped her doll in her paws, much like a dog with a toy.

"I've missed Scrump" she mumbled, sounding half asleep "I hoped I could have taken her with me, but I would have gotten her all messy."

I smiled as I curled up in my dog bed, Lilo was still Lilo. She hadn't changed emotionally; I just hope she won't be mad that I love her.

**Review please! I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it so far.**

**Flashback**

_"Lilo" Nani called "LIlo we're home!"_

_"Strange" she mumbled "she usually yells back, is something wrong?"_

_Wondering if she was sleeping, Nani quietly walked to the platform and pressed the button for it to go up. Upon reaching the room, Nani saw no sign of Lilo sleeping, or of her being there at all. She then noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. As she read it her eyes grew wide._

_"Stitch" she yelled "Lilo ran away! We have to look for her!"_

_They searched for hours, but came up fruitless, worried sick and angry for her sudden leaving._

**Lilo P.O.V**

I woke up and groaned, I needed to get out of here before I hurt stitch. I sat up carefully (trying not to wake up stitch) and transformed into my human form. My hair was a little longer, and I was taller, but I still looked mostly the same. I used my chameleon powers to turn into a transparent mass. I walked quietly through the house, looking for a way out. Sighing, I plopped down in the make-shift lab downstairs, never once letting myself be seen. I fiddled with the collar enough to make it so I could use my powers, but I'm stuck to some force field around the house and airship.

My moving must have woken up Jumba (who was asleep at his work desk) because his head popped up and searched the room. After a few minutes, he said

"Little girl, are you there?"

I let myself be seen and said "sorry, I needed to get away from it all for a while."

He looked me over, then asked "overwhelmed, little girl?"

I nodded, and replied "I'm not used to the thought of being home yet. I'm hoping to leave before I get too adjusted."

"You lie" he said, and I looked at him "when you wrote you leave us because you have to. You look at 626 like older earth girl does older earth male."

I blush, I knew for a fact he meant Nani and David.

"I correct seems" Jumba says triumphantly

"You are" I replied quietly "I refuse to break up my Ohana over something as stupid as this crush of mine."

Jumba frowned and said "they no mind you who love little girl. Tell him you should, before another experiment take him."

I shook my head "better her than me. Anyone would be better than me. We're Ohana, I can't love him that way. Its better he never knows

Jumba stood up and walked over to me, and I could tell he decided that he was going to change the subject "how come bout powers, little girl?"

I abruptly turned and said "I'm going for a walk to the ship and back, I'll be back soon" and quickly stride out of the room, leaving a puzzled Jumba behind.

The walk was pleasant, and I was shocked to see that the border of the collar went all the way to the cliff a few minutes away from the ship, which I found out when I shocked my finger by holding it over the edge. I look at my finger, and noticed a small burn appearing there. Just why were they making this for stitch? Or was it just for Leroy, and they used stitch's designs? Now that I think of it, is Leroy still in his pod, or not? Oh well, if something happens, they'll probably tell me. Or… maybe not, I'll just have to see.

"Lilo!" a voice called, and I could tell it was stitch

"Over here!" I yelled back "I'm watching the ocean!"

I'm not sure why I yelled that part, but when Stitch appears with that goofy grin on his face, thoughts fly away and my hearts starts pounding. Deciding the best course of action, I quickly turn to the ocean and make sure to no look at him anymore.

"Stitch remember time we go here to look at yucky water" Stitch said "we laugh, and Stitch felt home then. No feel at home without Lilo."

I swallowed invisibly, and said "that's part of Ohana, they make you complete."

"Lilo Miss ohana?' stitch asked "Lilo miss… stitch?"

I nodded "I never said I didn't" I replied softly "one never forgets someone they love, as family or as a friend, or both."

Stitch pulled me into a friendly hug, and I tensed for a second, and then I relaxed. I wasn't used to physical contact; I forgot how it felt after 3 years. My heart started pumping fast, and I could feel my face start to heat up. This wasn't going well, my instincts were heating up.

I know only one major thing about my species, how we choose life mates. We need to get agreement of course, we need to leave our mark. A nip to the neck or a claw mark on the chest does it, but I'd need to draw blood.

That's another good reason to stay away, I'm not going to hurt him physically either.

The blood's roaring in my ears, and I quickly let go and walk away, saying "I'm going to get something to eat."

'Darn it' I yelled in my mind 'calm down, stop overreacting to stupid things. Stupid life mate thing.'

I avoided stitch like the plague the rest of the day. Can ya blame me? Not only was I feeling awkward, my mate instincts were on hyper drive. I turned more than a few trees into wood chips out of frustration. I slept outside that night, it took them an _hour_ to relent enough to let me sleep in the hammock in the yard, even though I begged to go into the forest, I missed sleeping in the nice, big trees. When you live wild, I guess you pick up some quirks from living in the wild.

The swinging of the hammock was enough to rock me to sleep though, under the beautiful stars.

**Jumba's P.O.V**

I am not sure what amused me more, the fact that the earth girl begged for full earth hour to sleep outside, or how 626 was pacing and watching from window entire time she did. Everyone watch as 626 literally climbed walls to get better view of little girl on hammock. It not bad that she sleep outside, she seemed to be liking outside better than inside.

Stitch glanced out the window again, and then dragged a chair to window and sat, making sure no one attack. I laugh, 626 no be sleeping tonight…


End file.
